


Some Teenage Mclennon

by heartylennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fluff, Like teenagers, M/M, McLennon, beginning of their relationship, they're young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartylennon/pseuds/heartylennon
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own John Lennon and/or Paul Mccartney, so this is sadly just a story crafted by my own imagination.After John kisses Paul for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my writing, I hope you like it!

Paul is lying in bed, lost in his thoughts, as he has been since he returned home hours earlier. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, unable to still his hurt and confused mind to fall asleep. Why did John do that? And why was it affecting him so much? Paul was becoming frustrated and just as he felt himself getting choked up- _clink_ \- that seemed to halt his pondering as he started to look around for the source of the sudden noise. _Clink_ \- it came again causing Paul to get out of his bed and further his investigation. As he reached his window, he heard it again and pulled his curtain away to find John outside with a handful of pebbles and a rained-down hairdo.

Opening his window, Paul yelled through the rain in a whisper, “why have you come here, John?”

“I needed t’see ye,” he whispered back loudly, dropping his pebbles.

“Yeah? And why’s that?” Paul scoffed.

“Let me in and I’ll tell you,” John held back a smirk, noting his friend’s annoyance.

The younger boy pondered, “I dunno. It’s late. Could wake me dad.”

“Oh just let me in, will ya? I’m freezing me nuts off out ‘ere!”

With that, Paul closed his window and quietly ran downstairs, grabbing a towel from the bathroom on his way to the door. “Take your shoes off. And be quiet,” he handed the towel over to his well-watered friend and watched him pull off his muddy sneakers and wrap himself in the cloth. John then pushed himself inside and let his friend lead him up to his bedroom. He went to sit on the bed and watched as Paul leaned his back against the door, breathing deeply with closed eyes.

“...You alright?” John asked carefully.

“Just tell me why you’re here,” Paul answered, opening his eyes, catching the ones staring into them from across the room.

“I… I wanted to talk to ye about what happened-”

“About what you did?”

“Y-yeah, Paul. Look, I’m sorry that I, well that I kissed you...” John paused at catching a glimpse of his mates sudden look of brokenness. The thought that he ruined their friendship forever over his own selfish desires started to cloud his mind as they sat in silence for several moments.

The younger boy soon began to realize that his friend had come to break his heart all over again. Paul thought back to earlier in the day at how wonderful it felt to have john’s lips on his, those strong arms exploring his body as their tongues crashed against each other - he then thought to how the kiss ended - the older boy pulling away and running off to his house without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

“...Macca?”

Paul shook himself out of his thoughts to look at his band mate, “so you’ve come here to tell me that you’re sorry for kissing me then?”

John gave a confused look at the aggravation in his friend's tone, “...that’s _not_ what you wanted to hear?”

“I-” the younger lad stopped himself, unable to face anymore heartbreak.

“What? Paul, what is it?”

He swallowed his worry enough to let out, “I didn’t mind the kiss.” John raised his eyebrows with hope and surprise at the boy's words. He then furrowed them and leaned forward, urging Paul to continue, which he did, his eyes big and full of hurt, “It’s just - why’d you leave?”

John’s heart sank at that and he eagerly responded, “I’m sorry Paulie. I jus’ didn’t want you telling me off for pushing meself on ye...” Paul moved to sit on his bed beside John and waited for him to say more. “I didn’t mind the kiss either, quite enjoyed it if I’m bein’ honest.”

Paul searched John’s eyes for any sense of dishonesty, but all he found was confidence and with that, he felt himself lean toward the older boy. He was filled with ecstasy as soft, thin lips met his. Paul soon felt a tongue glide across his lower lip and he welcomed the boy in, tenderly swirling his own tongue with John’s. The latter then got off the bed only to push his mate down on his back, all the while maintaining the kiss. Paul pushed his hands into the damp hair of the boy on top of him as the kiss grew more passionate.

John put his hands on the other boy’s waist and pushed up his t-shirt, slowly, so Paul could stop him if he was uncomfortable by it. Instead of stopping his friend, he let his shirt be pulled over his head, breaking the kiss, and worked to take John’s off as well.

They paused to admire each others naked chests before John leaned down to kiss Paul’s collarbone and the moans it elicited from the boy went straight to his crotch. Paul bucked his hips up, causing John to gasp and start grinding down on him. He moved back up to kiss Paul’s lips and felt himself growing hard. Their kiss got deeper, hiding the moans the friction was causing. John began moving faster as he felt the boy’s hands exploring his bare back and wrapping around his sides.

Paul turned his head to catch his breath, “ _John_.” The older boy groaned in response and Paul felt himself nearing orgasm.

“I’m…” John panted, “so close.” He came down to kiss Paul again, worried their moaning would wake the house. They moved and explored each others mouths with such rhythm, they both knew they wouldn’t last much longer. Paul bucked his hips in harmony with John and angled his head to deepen the kiss. John located the arms holding his sides and pulled them up beside Paul’s head, interlocking their fingers as a sign of warning. He felt the boy squeeze his hands in return before moaning loudly into their kiss and jerking his body, sending John over the edge. They’re kissing became sloppy as they reached orgasm and they slowed their grinding to ride it out. John collapsed onto Paul and they lay together, recovering.

“Johnny?” Paul mumbled after several moments of working at getting his breathing back to a normal pace.

“Hm?” Was all he could manage.

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

John readjusted his head so he could see Paul’s face, “wouldn’t dream of it, Macca.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much time to write due to several hospital visits, but I came up with this so I hope you all enjoy.

John awoke with his head resting on Paul’s chest and arm draped over his waist. He lifted his head slightly to look at the sleeping boy beneath him. An overwhelming amount of joy flooded his mind as he remembered the night before, until he realized something. John scanned the room for a clock and found one on Paul’s desk against the opposite wall and it read… something.  _ Shit _ , he needed to get home before Mimi had realized that he snuck out last night, but he couldn’t  _ read _ the clock. He slowly got himself out of the covers and climbed over Paul to get on the floor, trying not to wake the boy.  _ 6:14 _ ! Mimi would be waking John up for breakfast in less than an hour! 

 

As John was putting his shirt on, he heard Paul moving in his bed and watched him as he mumbled, “John?” 

 

The boy in question brought himself to Paul’s bedside, “right ‘ere, love.”

 

Paul smiled, sleepily, while rubbing his eyes, “what time is it?”

 

“Six. Go back to sleep, I’ll see you later.”

 

“You’re leaving?” He frowned while squinting open his eyes to see John.

 

“I’ve got to. Mimi’ll be up soon. We’ll meet later though, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” John leaned down to give Paul a soft kiss before quietly leaving him to sleep some more.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Paul had woken up a few hours later, showered, and gotten dressed to go meet John. He didn’t know where or when they were supposed to meet, so he found himself walking to Mimi’s house around noon. It wasn’t raining, but the sky was cloudy and puddles were scattered everywhere from the night before.

 

He stopped beside a car in front of the house to check his hair (again) in the side mirror before walking up to the door and knocking on it. It was opened several moments later by John’s aunt Mimi, “Oh hello, Paul. Just a moment,” she walked back a bit to call for John from the bottom of the staircase.

 

He came down the stairs, his annoyed expression at his aunt faded into one of joy as he saw who was standing at the door, “Paul! How are you?” John did his best to pretend he hadn’t spent the previous night in bed with him, for Mimi’s sake.

 

“Good, yeah. Want to go somewhere?” The boy was amused at how excited John seemed at his arrival.

 

“Yeah,” John turned his head to tell his aunt, “I’ll be back tonight.”

 

Paul bit his bottom lip to hide a smile when Mimi had made John put his glasses on before leaving. John quickly removed them as they turned the street corner, stuffing them into his jacket pocket. “Where are we goin’ then, Macca?” His smile was more affectionate than he had ever seen it before and Paul almost didn’t hear what he had asked.

 

“Um… I don’t know. Jus’ walkin’ I guess.”

 

*-*-*-*

 

Some time later, they found that the sidewalk they had been going down had turned into something of a forest, enclosed with large bushes and redwood trees on either side. The area hadn’t been unfamiliar to them though, they knew that if they kept walking, they’d reach a golf course. They also knew that said golf course was enclosed by trees, granting them free space to do as they liked with less chance of getting caught for it. After all, this  _ is _ where John had kissed Paul the night before on their way home from the record shop. And although it was prime golfing hour, being the afternoon of a Saturday, it was also the middle of November and therefore too wet to get involved with such a dry weather sport.

 

The boys continued their discussions of music, subconsciously saving what they  _ really _ wanted to talk about for when they’re out of the path where anybody could hear them. Although, they couldn’t seem to keep their body language as platonic as they knew they should; they walked close enough so their hands touched and gazed at each other longer than normal friends would. 

 

Paul left the path by walking through bushes. John followed him, amused. They made their way across a portion of the golf course when John noticed a certain tree in the near distance. 

 

“Getting sentimental now, are we?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

John waited for Paul to look at him, “taking me to the tree where I first snogged ye.”

 

The younger boy giggled at that, “ye caught me, Lennon.” They remained silently smiling until they made it to the tree and sat on the large root at the base of its trunk. 

 

“So why’d you take me ‘ere, Macca? Hoping for a round two?” John lifted his eyebrows and leaned toward Paul who, in turn, leaned away.

 

“Actually, John. I was hoping we could just talk.”

 

“Oh…” John looked saddened by this, thinking Paul would tell him it was all a mistake and they should stop whatever it was they were getting themselves into. 

 

The younger boy interpreted John’s reaction as one of annoyance, making him believe he only wanted Paul for sex. They avoided each other's eyes for a while, not knowing what to say until Paul looked at the older boy and began, “I like you, John.” He waited for John to look back at him so he could study his face, but he never did. Instead, John looked down.

 

John waited for it to come, waited for Paul to break it off. After a while of silence he started to think that Paul had finished. He looked up at him and saw his cheeks were red and he was nervously biting his lip. Then he realized that was it. Paul liked him, there was no ‘but’, no want to end things. John eased into a smile, “I like you too, Paul. Maybe even too much.”

 

Paul was shocked, “you… you do?”

 

“Of course I do. I’ve wanted you for months now, Paulie.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They came together in a soft kiss, Paul’s hand cupping John’s face. The latter pulled away, “so we’re together now?” He felt himself blush and hoped Paul wouldn’t notice.

  
He noted John’s blushing and felt himself getting red as he responded, “yeah, I think so.” Paul scooted closer to rest his head on his now  _ boyfriend _ ’s shoulder and let out a content sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, have a lovely day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I have been busy moving and writing another Mclennon story. I hope you enjoy! <3

They had been dating in secret for nearly a month now, stealing as much alone time they could together, which hadn’t been much, but tonight they had plans. After band practice at Pete Shotton’s house, they were to spend the night together at John’s place as Mimi is away. Paul spent extra time getting ready and after realizing that John wouldn’t be picking him up for practice in a while, he picked up his guitar and started playing chords. He hadn’t gone through many before he heard a few knocks on his front door. Paul checked the clock  _ 5:03,  _ John shouldn’t be coming by for another half hour, but he still checked his hair in the bathroom mirror before going down to open the door, just in case. He heard more knocks just as he reached the handle and found his boyfriend’s fist held up to knock again as he opened the door.

 

John dropped his hand and smiled widely, “‘ello, love!”

 

“You’re early,” Paul held back a smile, but couldn’t hide his blushing.

 

“I wanted to see you. Not a problem, is it?” John pushed his way inside as Paul closed the door behind him. 

 

“Guess not -” The younger lad was cut off by being pulled into an open-mouthed kiss. He quickly complied, but only for a moment before breaking away, “me da’s due back any minute, John.”

 

“Just needed to get that out of me system is all. There’ll be plenty of time for more of that tonight anyroad, right Macca?” Paul just smiled in response and followed John to his kitchen. “Got any tea, Paulie?” 

 

“Anything for you, Johnny,” Paul joked and put the kettle to boil and prepared two cups for tea. Just then, the front door opened and soon after, Jim walked into the kitchen. “Lo, Dad. Cuppa?”

 

“No thank you, son. Good evening there, John”

 

“Yes, good evening to you too, sir.”

 

“Well, be good, boys, I’m off to the shower. I’ll see you tomorrow then, Paul?”   
  


“Yes, Dad. See you tomorrow.”

 

*-*-*-*

 

“Thank God, we’re ‘ere!” Paul exclaimed as he followed John into his house. It was now 10 at night and they had the house to themselves. 

 

“Ye didn’t like practice?” John worried as he closed his front door and faced his boyfriend.

 

“ ‘S not that, just, I couldn’t do this while I was there, could I?” The younger lad spoke quietly as he laid his hands on John’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt the older boy relax into him and kiss back, tenderly gliding his tongue along Paul’s lips. He opened his mouth allowing their kiss to deepen as John held onto his hips. Their kiss grew more heated, their bodies fully pressing into one another.

 

“No, guess not,” John panted out as they broke the kiss to catch their breath. “Should we -” he hesitated. Paul raised an eyebrow and he continued, “take this upstairs?” He looked down at how close their bodies were touching. After a moment, Paul grabbed his hand and led them up to his own bedroom.

 

Once in the room, Paul cupped John’s face and kissed him rather suddenly, walking them toward the small bed. He pushed his boyfriend onto it and lied himself on top of him all the while maintaining their kiss and beginning to grind down on him. John moved his hands down Paul’s back until reaching his arse and grabbing it, pushing their groins together. The boy moaned, breaking the kiss to hastily pull his shirt off and help John do the same. Their mouths met again sloppily and Paul’s hands fumbled with John’s pants zipper causing their heart rates to pick up speed. The furthest they had gone together still involved them wearing pants and now Paul was going to change that. They each knew they wanted more than clothed orgasms and now that they had an empty house for the night, they were going to take advantage of it. 

 

John’s pants were unzipped and Paul froze, pulling back, “this alright?” He breathed heavily and searched John’s face for any sign of discomfort.

 

“ ‘S fucking fantastic,” His voice was husky as he helped his pants down and moved to Paul’s. “And this?” John cupped Paul’s erection through his underwear. The boy inhaled sharply at the contact. Needing more, his hands found themselves at the waistband of John’s underwear awaiting permission to pull them down. In response, John placed his hands over Paul’s and slid them off then guided their hands to Paul’s waistband and did the same. They took a moment to admire each others naked bodies and started kissing again, both moaning at the feeling of their erections rubbing into each other.

“Wait,” John broke away and reached over to his bedside table to grab the container of Vaseline he uses to style his hair with and handed it to Paul, “here.”

 

“You want me to -” Paul raised his eyebrows, slowly taking the container.

 

“Please,” John panted and pulled Paul down for a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Paul then sat up and positioned himself between John’s legs before opening the tub and spreading the substance around his fingers. John slowed his breathing as he felt Paul’s fingers circling his entrance, “please,” he repeated and Paul slid a finger in. He moved his finger around slowly before adding another and worrying about how tight John was. To be sure that Paul wouldn’t hurt him, he spent extra time spreading and scissoring his fingers in John. “Fuckin ‘ell, Macca!”

 

Paul felt John tighten around his fingers and quickly pulled out, “did I do something wrong?”

 

The older boy laughed in response, “no. You must’ve found me nerves. Bloody marvelous, that was. I reckon I’m ready now, don’t you?” He wriggled his hips to demonstrate his impatience.

 

“Right,” Paul gathered more Vaseline and spread it generously to his prick, nearly losing himself in the contact. He then positioned himself right before John’s entrance and wrapped his boyfriend’s legs around his waist as a sign that he was about to push in. And he did just that, slowly. Paul watched John wince slightly as he entered him and stopped moving once he was all the way in, “you’re so tight Johnny. Don’t know how long I’ll last.”

 

John calmed his breathing down and adjusted to the foreign feeling of being filled. “Move, darling.” At that, Paul slowly retracted and pushed forward until he found a soft rhythm. John started meeting his thrusts with his own to quicken their pace. As Paul changed his angle and thrust harder, John felt absolute pleasure. He fought his overwhelming urge to yell and grabbed Paul down to his mouth where they stifled moans into their kissing. Their tongues intertwined sloppily as Paul sped his thrusts.

 

They pulled away to breathe and Paul groaned into John’s collarbone, “So - fuck - close!” John dug his fingers into Paul’s shoulder blades and pulled him down again to suppress his moaning. He felt Paul thrust much quicker before jerking breaking from the kiss to exhale loudly. Watching and feeling his boyfriend’s orgasm inside him sent him over the edge and he exploded between their stomachs as Paul rode out his last waves of pleasure before collapsing on top of him. They lay there for several moments before Paul pulled out and rolled off to cuddle next to John.

 

“I’m afraid I might be falling in love with you, McCartney.”

 

“Same here, Lennon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear your feedback. Have a blessed day, everyone!


End file.
